


Fear and Delight

by Inevitinfini



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Not Innocent (Good Omens), Biting, Body Worship, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley is Whipped (Good Omens), Demisexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Demisexual Crowley (Good Omens), Denial, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Fingerfucking, First Time Bottoming, Grey-Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Protective Crowley, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Scratching, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Spanking, Teasing, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inevitinfini/pseuds/Inevitinfini
Summary: The angel had wrung his hands nervously when he asked, the two having just paused their incessant kissing for Aziraphale to speak. "Crowley dear, I've been meaning to ask-" he hesitated as Crowley raised an eyebrow at him curiously, "Well, I know generally you prefer to take a more passive role, but I do find myself quite enticed by the idea of taking that role myself you see." He'd said quite meekly, hoping his implications were clear enough. He wasn't ever very good at being concise about his own sexual desires out of his modest and servicing nature, despite him usually being the more dominant of the two in the bedroom and being perfectly capable of directing dirty talk when in charge. He was gentle and tender as such, he couldn't bring himself to be anything else toward his beloved. Even when the demon wanted pain, Aziraphale dealt it with loving praise."Angel. I would do anything for you. Therefore I would also do anything to you. No need to be so nervous." Crowley had smirked so smugly at him that Aziraphale had felt he could combust.





	Fear and Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Based loosely on Fear and Delight by the Correspondents
> 
> Feedback appreciated 🖤

Aziraphale gazed longingly at Crowley from his place knelt beneath him on the floor, silk ropes restraining and limiting his movements. He'd asked for this, albeit rather timidly, and Crowley was enthusiastic to fulfill his request. The demon had teased his angel quite mercilessly about it, but in the most loving way possible.

Aziraphale's face flamed as he remembered the exchange, running through his already flustered mind as a reminder. 

The angel had wrung his hands nervously when he asked, the two having just paused their incessant kissing for Aziraphale to speak. "Crowley dear, I've been meaning to ask-" he hesitated as Crowley raised an eyebrow at him curiously, "Well, I know generally you prefer to take a more passive role, but I do find myself quite enticed by the idea of taking that role myself you see." He'd said quite meekly, hoping his implications were clear enough. He wasn't ever very good at being concise about his own sexual desires out of his modest and servicing nature, despite him usually being the more dominant of the two in the bedroom and being perfectly capable of directing dirty talk when in charge. He was gentle and tender as such, he couldn't bring himself to be anything else toward his beloved. Even when the demon wanted pain, Aziraphale dealt it with loving praise. 

"Angel. I would do anything for you. Therefore I would also do anything to you. No need to be so nervous." Crowley had smirked so smugly at him that Aziraphale had felt he could combust.

Back in the present, Crowley loomed over the angel with an admiring and mischievous gaze, clicking his tongue as he mused aloud. "What a lovely sight you are, tied up in silk like a wrapped gift." His eyes drifted lustfully yet adoringly over the ethereal being's vessel, taking in every soft curve of his frame. The ropes were just tight enough to truly highlight his precious chubby self, body fat bulging ever so slightly out of the restraints caging his body. How Crowley loved every inch of him, every pound, every single bit. 

Without thought or hesitation, the angel replied softly, his voice already quivering despite the fact they'd barely done anything at all yet, "A gift just for you, my love." Crowley hummed smugly, obviously pleased by this answer. The demon gently tangled his fingers in the angel's platinum curls and tugged just enough to make him look up more directly, admiring him as he knelt to get a closer look. "How thoughtful-" he teased with a devilish smirk, pressing a feather-light kiss to his lips and receiving an almost inaudible whimper in response. He was on a mission to evoke every sound he could from Aziraphale, and he had a feeling it wouldn't be difficult.

"Tell me darling, how do you feel about a little pain? Don't be afraid to say no, just because I enjoy it doesn't mean you have to." Crowley asked this genuinely, a bit of his own softness returning momentarily. He wouldn't ever put his desires over the needs and safety of his paramour. 

Aziraphale took him by surprise when he answered. "I think I enjoy the idea of receiving it more so than I do inflicting it upon you, and we both know I can draw some enjoyment from inflicting it, even with my soft delivery." For a moment, a spark of mischief flashed in the angel's eyes.

Crowley chuckled and shook his head fondly. "Well let's clear the list shall we? Biting, scratching, spanking, slapping, something else, perhaps? What's your fancy?"

Aziraphale swallowed hard, biting his lip. "I'm unsure, but you're welcome to try it all and we shall find out then, won't we?" The demon raised an eyebrow in amusement, laughing under his breath yet again. "Oh what a dirty angel you've become. I've corrupted you." 

"You act as if I'm not a perfectly willing participant in my own corruption." Aziraphale answered bluntly, eyes floating over the demon in a rather brazen way. Crowley scoffed at this and gently tugged at his hair again, a bit harder than before, just enough to elicit a sting and provoke a rather obscene surprised gasp from the angel. "A bit sassy are we? You won't be so chatty for long my dear." Aziraphale shuddered at the dark tone in his voice, his own mouth snapping shut rather quickly with a strained moan buried in his throat.

Just to check in, Crowley paused, "Was that alright? Pleasant?" He wanted to be certain of every move, and wanted to dedicate each preference to memory for later. The angel sighed shakily, recovering from the wave of sensation that had washed over him with the pull. "Y-yes, not at all bad." 

Crowley licked his lips, his smug expression returning. "Let's establish a safeword, shall we? Let's make it...Eden." he waggled a brow and winked playfully at this, earning a flustered laugh from Aziraphale. "That will do."

The demon leaned close, his patience growing thin and lust growing stronger as he kissed Aziraphale's jaw lovingly, then his neck. Just as the angel melted under his lips, he shocked him out of his gentle bliss with a sudden bite, Crowley's fangs just shy of breaking skin. That would leave a mark. Aziraphale yelped, the sound starting high and ending with a low moan. A visceral shiver ran through him as Crowley kissed the bite gently, running his hands over the beautiful knotwork the angel was wrapped in so tightly. Aziraphale found himself tugging against the restraints, wishing so badly he could just touch Crowley. Yet being denied this only made each sensation more vivid. 

Crowley kissed his lips, softly pinching Aziraphale's bottom lip between his teeth as his hands wandered over his body, simply appreciating the feel of him. The smoothness of his skin had to be among Crowley's favorite tactile sensations. The angel was equally firm from muscle and pliant with fat, and felt lovely under his fingertips as he danced his hands playfully over his chest and stomach, occasionally plucking at the ropes as one would a harp string. Aziraphale groaned breathlessly at the pinch to his lip, body trembling in anticipation and impatience beneath the demon's worshipping hands. 

Crowley noticed his growing impatience, drifting a hand between his legs at an agonizingly slow rate for the angel. Aziraphale whined under his breath, spreading his legs as much as he could within his bounds. If he really wanted he could snap the silk with ease, but that wouldn't be any fun then, would it? Crowley slid his other hand into Aziraphale's hair, pulling him in for a deep kiss while his fingers lilted and teased along the flesh of his thighs, intentionally growing closer to the angel's chosen "effort" only to move away again. Aziraphale had taken a note from Crowley's book. He chose to form a vulva for the sake of ease with bottoming, and because Crowley had once pointed out that not only are orgasms better that way, but it's easier to have multiple that way as well. The angel had to admit he was curious about how it would feel. He'd never experimented with anything other than a phallus, and thus he was uninitiated to the insistent internal twitching and trembling that was building up inside of him. He could feel his body lubricating itself in response to the minimal stimuli he was receiving and wondered how he would respond to more. 

As Aziraphale processed this, he was drawn quickly from his thoughts by another crashing wave of stimuli. Crowley had quite suddenly ceased his teasing and pressed a finger gently to his eager and wet entrance, placing his thumb over the angel's clit. He slid his digit inside of him and rolled his thumb over the sensitive bump between his labia, receiving a rather lewd gasp followed by a moan of relief as his reward. Crowley tsked in amusement, pressing a second finger inside of him slowly and scissoring his fingers gently to test the give of the elastic flesh. 

"Goodness, already so open for me and I've barely touched you. What an obscene creature you are." He kissed Aziraphale's neck as he worked his fingers, leaving small bruises and marks with his teeth and tongue. He did love leaving marks on him, regardless of his position and dynamic, he always had. This dominant role simply allowed for him to leave as many as he wanted. He wanted to cover his whole body with these marks, wanted the angel to carry his kisses with him for a long time after, to mark him as his own and to show he'd been there. He was especially pleased with the idea of visible marks on his neck, announcing to the world what they'd done.

Aziraphale had begun to moan with each movement of his hand, hips bucking and rocking best they could within the ropes to match the pace of the demon's deft fingers. Crowley noticed this and smirked victoriously, relishing in seeing the angel like this. This was very different from being dominated by Aziraphale, typically Aziraphale had impeccable self control. Yet, he'd lost this in the moment and was shamelessly attempting to get as much as possible from what he was being given, seemingly overtaken by this completely fresh and unfamiliar sensation.

"Hnn- Crowley-" he whimpered between gasps, leaning forward and laying his head against the demon's shoulder, fervently kissing Crowley's neck in return. Crowley smiled smugly, moving his kisses down the angel's chest and laughing as Aziraphale pouted about not being able to kiss him. The demon turned his eyes upward to his beloved as he quite suddenly latched his teeth onto Aziraphale's nipple, awaiting a reaction as he continued thrusting his hand inside the angel. Aziraphale choked on a loud moan, head rolling back instantly and his insides clenching around the demon's fingers.

Crowley added a third digit with ease, kissing his way down the angel's stomach adoringly. He withdrew his hand, receiving a betrayed whine from Aziraphale at the loss of stimulation. Crowley snickered quietly, moving behind him and pushing him forward. The angel's arms were tied behind him, his backside held up by his tied bent knees and his face pressed against the carpet without hands or arms to lay on. Crowley made a face at this, snapping his fingers to miracle a pillow for his head, as there was already one they'd laid beneath his knees. His angel must be comfortable, of course. He positioned himself behind him and gave his ass a loving squeeze for good measure before returning his fingers to their previous work, trailing kisses along his spine. "You're gorgeous, angel. You do know that don't you?" His sultry voice growled in Aziraphale's ear, receiving a shiver of excitement from his ethereal lover. He couldn't help but say this, it was only the truth after all and he wouldn't lie to his angel or omit such necessary information. He needed Aziraphale to know just as much as he knew it himself. He was determined to undo the damage of years of bullying from Gabriel by frequently praising Aziraphale's body. The demon felt Gabriel must be deluded to think that Aziraphale isn't breathtaking, he couldn't comprehend thinking of Aziraphale as anything but stunning. 

The angel whimpered, mumbling something muffled into the pillow. Crowley chuckled fondly and trailed a single long nail down his spine lightly. "I can't hear you, love. Speak up." 

Aziraphale moved his mouth away from the offending cushion and spoke again, voice quivering with need. "Crowley please I can't, it's not enough anymore. I need you-" he pleaded desperately, pressing back against his fingers. Crowley's heart swelled and he groaned quietly as the angel begged, withdrawing his fingers yet again. "Need me? I'm right here dearest. What do you need me to do?" He teased, bracing his hands on Aziraphale's hips. 

Aziraphale whimpered and squirmed impatiently, ass wiggling against Crowley. The demon was unsure if this was intentional but it was certainly enticing nonetheless. "Crowley please, just fuck me senseless like I know you want to." Crowley's eyebrows shot up in intrigue at the lewd statement, laughing darkly under his breath. 

"Oh you know me all too well, angel. As you wish, you've been so well behaved after all." He whispered this lowly into the angel's ear, leaning over his back and squeezing his hips lovingly. He shifted his grip to his thighs before lining up to him, sinking into the eager angel with ease upon his first thrust. 

Aziraphale moaned unashamedly, back arching and hips rolling back to meet him. Crowley started out with slow measured thrusts, hips rocking gently. He wanted to coax more of those delectable vocalizations from Aziraphale, who found himself pleasantly overwhelmed by the feeling of having Crowley inside him at last. The demon kissed his spine between his shoulder blades, just where the space between his wings would be, were they summoned. He reared back a hand and gave the angel's rear a playful smack, humming proudly at the unbridled moan this provoked. He snapped his hips quite suddenly, hitting from a new angle and causing Aziraphale to nearly shout in response. 

Crowley smirked and dragged his nails down the angel's back, leaving soft red welts in his wake as he grinded into him, repeating the angle that had caused such a loud response. Aziraphale was beyond himself at this point, murmuring nonsense between moans as his whole body writhed against his restraints. Crowley cracked his hips forward sharply again and to his surprise the angel responded so intensely that his strength snapped the silk bonds on his hands, allowing him to brace himself on them to push back against Crowley more enthusiastically. Crowley had never been more turned on.

Crowley laughed darkly yet again, withdrawing his hips to receive a betrayed petulant whine from Aziraphale, who immediately begged him to continue. "N-no don't stop!"

"Patience, love. Let's try something else." He rolled Aziraphale over, shifting the pillows with him quickly and loosening a few knots in his legs strategically, keeping him bound but allowing for Crowley to straighten his legs more. He draped the angel's legs over his shoulders and pinned his hands above his head, wasting no time in returning to fucking him silly. Aziraphale couldn't restrain himself from screaming, hands balled into fists above his head.

Crowley kissed him deeply, nails digging into Aziraphale's wrists as he fucked him into the floor. He wrapped one hand around both wrists and moved the other between the angel's legs, rubbing two fingers against his clit while doing so. "Keep your hands right there, understand?" Aziraphale nodded and showed control as Crowley released his hands. He clasped his fingers together (ironically looking as if he were praying) to prevent the temptation of moving them to pull Crowley closer, despite how badly he yearned to do so.

Crowley dropped one of Aziraphale's legs off of his shoulder but kept the other propped up, wrapping the hand he'd been pinning him with around the lifted leg. He turned and kissed the inside of his calf while Aziraphale let out an otherworldly cry as his legs were pried so far apart, which immediately amplified the warmth building inside of him with each thrust of his lover's hips.

All the while his other hand hadn't ceased rolling slow circles around the angel's clit, causing Aziraphale's insides to shudder wildly with mounting pleasure. The angel's cries suddenly became more urgent, growing in volume in quick succession as he approached orgasm. Crowley hiked his hips up and began assailing his beloved angel with repeated harsh thrusts, coaxing him closer to the edge. 

"C-Crowley- Crowley my love I'm-" he gasped and let out a loud moan followed by a drawn out whine as he came, hands struggling to remain in place. 

Crowley slowed his pace to give Aziraphale a breather, brushing a hand over his cheek and swiping away a tear that had escaped his dewy eyes. "May I continue, darling?" He asked with a gentle tone, showing great restraint himself as he wanted to absolutely wreck the angel, but he first had to ensure that doing so was okay. 

Aziraphale nodded desperately, whimpering at the overstimulation but finding it to be absolute bliss. "Please, I want you to use me for your own desires, do with me what you want-" he muttered between strained indescribable noises. This was all Crowley needed to hear.

He dropped his leg to the same side as the other, rolling him on his side while fucking him relentlessly. The shock of overstimulation sent Aziraphale into a mindless state of sheer pleasure, streams of praise and adoration leaving his lips between impossibly lewd sounds. His mind was white-hot with lust, clouding all thoughts except for those of his soulmate; his entire world, it was only Crowley. He was beside himself in not knowing how to behave or compose himself even slightly, he was much too far gone for such a thing. He lost control, his hands grasping desperately for a hold on anything, finding purchase in the pillow beneath his head. 

Crowley leaned forward and kissed him feverishly, his own mental state becoming increasingly clouded as he lost himself in his most precious Aziraphale, his treasure and his heart. Aziraphale whined into his lips, hands cupping both of Crowley's cheeks fondly as their lips melted together. 

The angel shifted to throw his legs open as much as the remaining rope would allow, lying on his back once more. Crowley lifted his hips and rocked into him roughly, burying his face in Aziraphale's neck as the divinity grasped at his hair. He whispered prayer-like praises into his jaw, his voice a low, shiver inducing rasp in the angel's ear. "Aziraphale, my angel, my love- my most darling of companions." He punctuated each statement with a kiss, grasping at Aziraphale's thighs desperately. 

The angel reared his head back, approaching a second orgasm as Crowley used him so perfectly. The demon saw the opportunity and latched his fangs into his exposed throat, sucking a deep red welt into his neck as Aziraphale came undone once more, crying out Crowley's name repeatedly in waves. The shocks of pleasure running through him caused his insides to tremble and clench around Crowley, sending him spiralling toward his own climax at last. Aziraphale clasped his knees against Crowley's sides and intentionally squeezed around him, coaxing the demon into his orgasm with a shuddering moan elicited against the angel's bruised neck. 

They both panted softly, lying still for several long moments before Crowley withdrew himself from inside Aziraphale and kissed him intensely, hit by a wall of affection for the angel as soon as his mind returned to him. He pulled back and brushed the streaks of strayed tears from his soft cheeks, kissing each cheek fondly as he did so. "How was that, love?" He asked quietly, smiling ever so sweetly at him. 

Aziraphale stared at him in a lovestruck daze, eyes glazed over with delirium. "Even better than I'd hoped." He answered hoarsely, running a hand through Crowley's hair.

Crowley's smile widened and he kissed his forehead. He rose and lifted Aziraphale to place him on the nearby bed, untying the leftover ropes and discarding them to the side. "I'll be right back, angel. Stay there and rest." He walked into the attached bathroom of their master bedroom in the cottage, retrieving means to clean up the mess and care for Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale was always so tender with aftercare, and Crowley would do the same for him. He returned and cleaned the angel up first, then himself, then the floor, where a small puddle of fluids had collected beneath them. He then slid into the sheets next to Aziraphale and pulled him close, nuzzling into his neck and wrapping his arms around him tightly. He placed soft kisses to the bruises on his neck and the welts from the rope, praising Aziraphale's resilience. "You did so well, dear." 

Aziraphale was absolutely glowing, despite looking utterly destroyed. His hair a mess, his body battered, and his voice strained. "I could say the same for you, my sweet." He kissed the demon for just a moment, "Let's do this again, I think I quite like your dominant side." 

Crowley snickered under his breath and hummed in agreement. "Yes, and I quite like your submissive side as well, I must say." He hooked a leg around Aziraphale's legs and half laid on him, pressing more adoring chaste kisses to his neck and clavicle. 

After a long period of recuperation and shared affection, the two decided to take a nap together. They weren't yet ready to part despite it still being daylight. Not like they had anywhere to be, anyway. Aziraphale slept more soundly than ever, despite not normally being the one to sleep, and Crowley slept the longest, clinging to the angel's warmth. Even after he awoke first, Aziraphale didn't dare move, nor did he want to. He simply embraced his sleeping lover and whispered affection to him, earning a sleepy smile from the dreaming demon as they lied close for hours.


End file.
